


Expanding Horizons

by Ksue



Category: Broadchurch, Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksue/pseuds/Ksue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Hannah attend the same New Year's Eve party. Sparks fly.</p><p>Written for timepetals prompts on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expanding Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine. I've never written Hardy or Hannah before, hopefully I did alright by them. 
> 
> Happy New Year!!

There’s something about the blonde across the room that caught his eye. She isn’t the only blonde, and he usually prefers brunette’s anyway, so it isn’t that. It certainly isn’t her dress which, though he could tell it probably cost more than his rent, isn’t flashy. Maybe it’s her smile, a bit too wide for her face but utterly compelling. Or her eyes, precisely the same color as the whisky he keeps hidden in his desk drawer. Whatever it is, Alec hasn’t been able to stop watching her all night. 

They haven’t spoken. She’s flitting about the room talking to anyone who stops her, which is most people, and he’s hiding in a corner. He hates parties. Most of all, he hates New Year’s Eve parties, but Ellie had begged him to come with her, just as mates. He’d rather be minding wee Fred. 

Ellie is looking more comfortable than he would have expected. She still doesn’t know many people in London, neither did he for that matter, but she knows enough at the party to be a bit lively. Alec just knows Ellie. 

“You’re looking right miserable,” a feminine voice says from his side. He turns to find the blonde woman standing next to him, a glass of Champaign held loosely in her fingers, a clutch tucked beneath her arm. She’s even more beautiful up close. Her hair tumbles around her bare shoulders in loose waves, softening the sharp lines of her cheekbones and jaw. Her eyes glint, looking for mischief. 

He could handle making some mischief, just this once. 

“I hate parties,” he says honestly. The blonde throws back her head and laughs with that wide mouth. Unbidden, a bolt of lust shoots straight to his groin. Alec sniffs and shifts, trying to calm his racing heart. It’s a nice change though, for his heart to be racing with desire instead of failure. 

“Then why are you here?” 

Alec jerks his chin at Ellie, across the room. “I promised her.”

“Ellie? Oh, she’s lovely isn’t she? Well, you must think so too, else you wouldn’t be dating her,” she says, her words rushing together before she trails off. It’s the first time all night that Alec has seen her look anything but confidant. 

It takes a moment for him to realize what she’s said. 

“No!” he says, with such vehemence that several people look their way. The woman stifles a giggle. “Miller and I just work together. Well, we’re friends too, I guess, but mostly we just work together.”

“Good to know,” she says, tracing her eyes slowly down his body and back up again. Her pupils have widened just a touch, just enough to let him know he’s wanted. It does curious things to him, makes his fingers tingle and his cock ache. He hasn’t felt wanted in a very long time, much less by a woman so beautiful as her. And a stranger, no less.

He’s never fucked a stranger. 

“I’m Hannah, by the way.” She holds her hand out and Alec takes it, not firmly, just a light, lingering touch of their fingers. 

“Alec.” He manages not to grimace when he says it. Somehow he can’t imagine her screaming out “Hardy” as he makes her come. He shakes his head again, unsure when their coupling became a foregone conclusion in his mind. She’s pissed, that’s all. She can’t possibly be attracted to him. 

“Alec,” she repeats slowly, tasting every letter. The flash of tongue behind her teeth nearly does him in. “You know, I’ve been watching you.”

“You have?” he asks, genuinely surprised. He’s so used to blending in, to making himself unseen.

“Mhmm,” she hums, taking a sip of her Champaign. “You just look so unhappy, I’ve been trying to think of ways to make you smile.”

“I don’t smile much,” he says, grimacing. Hannah laughs again, and he thinks he could hear it a thousand times and never get bored. 

“Clearly.” She reaches out to gently trace the frown lines in his face. Her touch is feather light, but it stokes his desire. It flashes hot in his chest, making him gasp. Hannah trails her fingers down his cheek, through his stubble, to the corner of his mouth.

Of their own accord, his lips part. Hannah rubs her forefinger across his bottom lip and he can’t help but flick his tongue out to taste her. It might be the only taste he ever gets. Her eyes are glued to his mouth, until he shifts forward. She looks up, significantly shorter than him even in ridiculously high heels, and he wants to drown in her.

“Want to get out of here?” Alec asks, hoping he isn’t too forward, that he won’t scare her away. There’s a flash in her eyes that makes him think she’ll say yes, but she drops her fingers and shakes her head. 

“I can’t,” she whispers. “I’m…cohosting the party.”

Alec clears his throat and starts to take a step back. “Right, of course.”

Hannah fists her hand in his shirt, her knuckles brushing against his stomach, stopping him before he can get too far. 

“I said I can’t leave, not that I didn’t want to,” she says. She bites her lip and rises up on her toes, scanning the room. He does too, though he isn’t sure what he’s looking for. Hannah takes a step back without releasing his shirt, tugging him along. 

“Where are we going?” Alec asks. Hannah just winks at him. She lets go of his shirt and tangles her fingers through his, then leads him around a corner and towards the back of the fancy flat. 

There’s a study in the back corner, tucked away from the noise of the party. It’s dark, but Hannah flips on the light and closes the door behind him. The snick of the lock makes Alec’s skin start to hum. He barely notices the room, only that there’s a desk and a couch, either would work for their purposes. His attention is focused on Hannah.

She backs away from him, smiling a wicked smile. 

“I’ve, uh…I’ve not done this before,” he admits. Hannah arches an eyebrow. 

“Didn’t peg you for a virgin,” she says with a grin. Alec huffs out a laugh and scrubs his hands over his face. 

“I meant like this, with a stranger, at a party.”

“Well, it’s almost a new year, a time to try new things, yeah?” Alec can’t do anything but agree. He shoves his hands into his pockets and realizes that he didn’t come prepared for this sort of thing. 

“I don’t have a…”

“Condom? I do,” Hannah says simply. She sets her small clutch and her glass of Champaign down on the desk and deftly fishes out the little foil packet. She sets it on the desk as well, leaving it for later. Alec’s trousers are suddenly tight.

The room starts to feel hot and Alec clears his throat again, loosening the knot of his tie. Hannah comes closer, knocking his hand away and reaching for the tie herself. Her fingers are nimble, practiced, and he wonders how many times she’s done something like this. 

“This alright?” she asks, sliding the tie slowly out from under his collar. Alec nods. “Are you going to make me do all the work?”

Alec chuckles, his first smile all night, and takes her face in his hands. He studies her a moment, trying to commit every bit of her to memory, tracing her cheeks with his thumb. 

Then he kisses her. 

Their lips slide together easily, and he tastes Champaign on her tongue. She lets him lead, allowing his tongue to chase into her mouth, his teeth to nip at her lips. She hums softly, and it bolsters his confidence. His arm slides around her waist, pulling her closer and bending her back. She smiles against his lips. 

“For someone who’s never done this before, you’re quite good at it,” she teases in a whisper, her lips ghosting over his. He growls, chasing after her mouth and kissing her harder. There’s a lightness in his chest that he hasn’t felt in far too long. Since before his marriage went to shit.

Her fingers sift through the hair at the nape of his neck at the same time her other hand settles on his bum, squeezing gently. His hips buck into hers and the pressure against his already hard cock makes him hiss. 

Hannah backs into the desk and pulls away a moment to hop up. Alec’s eyes are riveted by her parted knees, her dress casting just enough shadow that he can’t see anything but the creamy skin of her thighs. She slips her fingers through his belt loops, pulling him in, fitting their hips together. Her fingers drift against the bulge in his pants as she goes to work on his belt, the buckle clacking together as she pulls it free. She snaps the leather together and his eyes widen.

She laughs. “Relax, that’s not my thing,” she promises. 

“Good to know.” 

Her hand dips inside his trousers, tracing the edges of his erection. Alec’s head falls back and he tangles his hands in her hair then leans in to kiss her again. It’s sloppy with desire this time, their teeth clack together, their lips smack. Alec skates his hand under her dress, feeling for the edge of her knickers as he sucks at a spot on her neck. 

“Not wearing any,” she gasps when his fingers brush against a small patch of coarse hair. 

“Minx,” he pants. He traces her slit, delighted to find her already wet. She shifts, lifting her hips, and his finger slips inside. He groans, biting at her jaw. 

“Yes,” she hisses. Alec kisses his way down her chest as he adds a second finger. He pumps them idly while he roots beneath the neckline of her dress for her nipple, already straining the fabric. 

“Do you have something against undergarments?” he asks, flicking his tongue against the nub and making Hannah gasp. She twists her fingers into his hair. 

“Ruin the line of the dress,” she gasps. Alec chuckles, and then sucks hard. Hannah cries out and bucks against his hand. “Fuck.”

Alec straightens and then gently pushes her back with a hand on her chest. He grins down at her and sinks to his knees, pulling her bum forward to the very edge of the desk. He bunches her dress up around her hips, admiring her for a moment before leaning in and dragging the flat of his tongue up her slit. Hannah squirms, one hand grasping the edge of the desk, the other reaching for his hair again. 

He flicks his tongue against her clit before lapping at her, never letting her get used to one rhythm for too long. She thrashes on the desk, her fingers tightening in his hair to the point of pain. 

“Fuck, fuck, Alec, yes,” she gasps, lifting her hips. He doesn’t think he can wait another moment to be inside her, so he gives in to her pleading, slipping two fingers inside of her and sucking hard at her clit. She shouts so loudly he thinks someone must have heard, and quakes as she comes. 

Hannah scrambles up, grabbing him by the shirt and smashing her lips to his. 

“Fuck me, Alec, please,” she begs into his mouth. He groans and reaches for the condom. 

Hannah kisses him thoroughly, distracting him, but he manages to get it on. He hesitates, torn between wanting to watch her and wanting to never stop kissing her. Hannah makes the decision, leaning back on her elbows and hooking her leg around his hips. 

Alec grasps his cock, painfully hard now, and strokes it once, twice, before he guides himself to press against her opening. They’re both riveted by the sight of him pressing inside of her, until the feeling overwhelms them and they both give in Hannah closes her eyes, slumping back against the desk. Alec lets his head fall forward, his chin nearly to his chest, and sighs. Hannah clenches around him and he groans. 

“Ye keep doin’ tha’ and I’m gonna pop off like a wee lad,” Alec says, his accent coming through thicker in the throes of passion. Hannah hums and clenches around him again. Alec grips her hips and pulls out before slamming back in, hard enough to rattle the desk. Hannah hisses.

“Yes,” she grits through her teeth. Her hands skitter up his arms to pull him down by the shoulders, and they start rutting in earnest. Alec fucks her hard, letting go at Hannah’s encouragement. Her breath is hot against his ear, her whines and moans reverberating through the room. 

“Fuck, Hannah,” he moans as he feels the burning in the base of his spine. “Are ye close?” 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Hannah chants. Her hand slips between them to rub at her clit. She comes apart, hard, fluttering around him. The feeling of her orgasm triggers his own and it barrels through him until he swears he blacks out. 

They slump together, panting hard. Hannah combs her fingers through his hair until they’ve recovered enough to put themselves back together. 

“For someone who’s never done this before, you’re quite good at it,” Hannah says, straightening her dress after she’s cleaned up. Alec clears his throat and nods, unsure how to take the compliment. 

They slip out of the study and back to the party. Hannah makes the rounds and Alec goes back to his corner until the countdown begins. Then Hannah appears at his side once again.

“Do you think it’d be alright if I kissed you at midnight?” she asks. Alec smiles down at her. 

“Aye. New things for a new year.”


End file.
